


The Resistance and The Vampires 2022

by RebeccaYorke99



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Allison Larkin - Freeform, Eve Sands - Freeform, Natasha Myles - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaYorke99/pseuds/RebeccaYorke99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tom runs away from his fight with Hal, and Hal gets told to leave the house by Annie, they go their separate ways. That is, until the year 2022 where Tom - member of the resistance - get’s caught and is brought to Hal- leading with Snow. Before this Tom brings in a Plan B to distract Hal from from foiling all of Toms plans..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resistance and The Vampires 2022

After Tom runs away from his fight with Hal, and Hal gets told to leave the house by Annie, they go their separate ways. That is, until the year 2022 where Tom - member of the resistance - get’s caught and is brought to Hal- leading with Snow. Before this Tom brings in a Plan B to distract Hal from from foiling all of Toms plans.. 

England London 2022, Buckingham Palace. 

Hal and Snow are all in Buckingham Palace, drinking some blood and chatting about the general world they live in at this precise moment  
"Cutler" says Hal with some suprise as he turns up late to the disscussion, although Snow saw Cutler as irrelevant, Hal persisted that he has visons for the future that they might need.  
"Why so late, just as I was singing your praises.. Come in don't be shy" Hal walks over to Cutler and hands him a glass of blood which he has poured himself instead of getting one of the human servants to do it. 

"Im sorry, I I,, was held up,,, with t..the resistance lot!" Cutler stumbled over his words in the presance of his maker and his superior "Spit it out, boy!" Snow growled at Cutler "What has been going on?"

Cutler came in and sat down on the sofa while Hal and Snow sat on individual chairs. "They have been causing a rucus and stopping dog fight all over the country" Cutler made his point to Snow and Hal "Well, well it would seem that the resistance are getting a little to big for their boots, don't you think Snow" Hal agreed with Cutler "Something must be done,. Cutler. Seeing as Harry here thinks your the man with the plan, any ideas on what to do" Snow said still unconvinced that he would have a plan "Well,, I.. I think we should catch the leaders especially Adam Jacobs the human sympathsiser, as he is a vampire he might be able to sucumb to our ways of manipulation.. and then we capture the dogs, and soon everyone in the resistance will bow down to our every need and will do as we say!" 

Hal seemed convinced, but Snow was still a little concered "And then what do you propose we do, isn't it bad enough that we have still kept humanity and most of the world intact, we might as well give them back this world and we can all bugger off to Hawaii, and lay on the beaches" Snow mocked Cutlers ideas "Well would you rather a broken and messy, boring world or would you rather a clean, free, fun world where we can do things.. we have gotten this far already because of my ideas and my tactics!" Cutler threw his words into Snows face and Snow approved "Now, I believe you" Snow simply said 

London- St Pauls Cathedral- Resistance Base 1  
Tom is awaiting news on how the dog fight bans have been going.. Natasha Myles and Allison Larkin both come rushing in with wounds,, "We were ambushed, Cutler knew" Tom screams and swears, Annie then rent a ghosts in,, "Thomas!" Annie shouts "I think its time we call a resistance house meeting" Annie joked, although this was tough times Tom could never stay angry whilst Annie was around and she knew how to make him laugh. Tom and the rest of the resistance were all gathered in the Cathedral centre. "Now we all know that the atempt to stop the dog fights recently has been foiled, it seems we need to up our game and I think I have just the thing" 

Suddenly the Catherdral doors fly open, and a woman walks down the isle and comes up on the top of the stairs, stands behind Tom "Guys this is Alex, Shes our Plan B" "Hello!" a man in the second row called Domonic Rook askes "So, what is this Plan then" "Well, thats a very good question,, the plan was to get in the vampire base and distract Hal, on the way over here I was reading up on him. It seems easy enough, I was reading that he had a love once and she was brilliant; the only woman he called his true love" "What was her name?" Adam asked "That is unknown im afraid, but that is one of the things I want to unlock from him and get him to do things, the woman kept appearing and that made him go into rehabhillitation!" 

The resistance stood amazed, "Well, shes definatly the best around" Tom said 

The next morning Alex set off for Buckingham, she was ready for anything.  
Snow spotted her car, "Hal, come here, look!" "Whos this?" Hal questioned, Alex got out of the car in her role the men looked at her credentials and let her pass and she walked into the room "Who are you?" Hal looked on gazed "Im Alex, Im a human who loves vampires and wants to be one of you" "Well, your not needed" Cutler said with jealousy that Hal paid more attention to her than him, its seemed like a repeat. "No, Cutler she can stay,, miss..:?" Hal insisted "Millar" Alex replied "Miss Millar will be welcome, so long as shes not part of that fucking awful resistance" Hal and Snow laughed, Alex chuckled. Something changed inside her and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Butterflies. She didn't realise that she would slowly start to fall in love, but nonetheless she had to do a job "Would you like some wine Miss Millar?" Hal asked taking her by the hand and sitting her down "Yes, please. Call me Alex" Hal smiled "Cutler go and retrieve Alex some wine" Hal was infatuated with her- She was in. 

Over the next few weeks Hal and Alex, did everything together, Alex was staying in contact with the resistance - but Alex was also falling in love.  
Cutler and Snow had noticed a change in Hal, the same change in him that was there before. Alex and Hal went horse riding, ice skating, cinema, shooting, sighseeing, and The Resistance was stopping dog fights, gathering humans and members, taking parts of England, Wales, Scotland, Ireland and America back all over the world The Resistance were winning without Hals authority.  
Until Hal takes Alex by suprise one day and askes if she will turn and marry him.. Alex is stuck she loves him but she doesn't want to be turnt but if she refuses she will jeopardise the whole opperation, "Alex" Hal waits for her reply "I can't do this anymore" Alex says and she pulls out a stake "Hal, didn't my name give you a clue to who I could be, Alex Millar - Resistance leader 2 for Scotland, and my mission was to distract you and nothing more but you bastard, you have made me fall in love and I can't kill you, Im sorry please don't think for a second that I don't love you because I do"  
Hal is furious and orders Cutler "Get the leaders from that FUCKING RESISTANCE NOW!!" Hal is so angry that is kicks Alex in the stomach and knocks her out. 

Tom and the resistance are taken by suprise when they are marched in on by the vampires a full fight breaks out, and they take Tom, Annie, Eve, Rook, Natasha and Adam, whilst this is going on Alex is being drained of blood by Hal cutting her slowly. Not enough to kill her. But enough to harm her. Then news is brought to Hal, that Tom is here so he brings Alex upstairs and shows Tom. "Is this your idea" Hal says "Distract me with this whore and You could take over again, well she snapped and revealed her cover.- Bad luck" Hal laughs "Oh and this must be the delightful Eve sands- The war child. Not doing a good job are you. Annie, hello again remember me, the vampire you threw out because I was trying to protect that fucking evil baby from Kirby" Annie looks down in realisation "Oh yeah now you know, too late bitch, Rook Natasha. Should of stayed at home, and Adam, join your race" They give Adam a glass of blood which he hasn't had for years and take him in the back to drink. "Take Natasha for draining not too much, Rook can be for Regus, Annie can be held, Eve: drain her. Tom with me!"


End file.
